It's A Twin Thing
by DramaQueen4eva
Summary: My sister was just diagnosed with epilepsy ... though younger than me by 4 years she is my identical oposite ... my twin ... and this funny little story is for her ... canon 16 except Hermione has a twin not at Hogwarts ... this is their story ...enjoy :


Hey people this story is dedicated to my little sister who has just been diagnosed with epilepsy. Thanks sis for being my identical opposite (even though your 4 years younger) love you heaps Elf!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Okay basically this story follows the canon except for the fact that Hermione has a twin sister Allisandra who goes to the Royal Ballet School instead of Hogwarts because Dumbledore felt that physical exhaustion would burn her magic off and the dancing gave her control over her magic. Harry and Ron know about Allisandra but have never met her, the only wizard to ever meet her was Dumbledore.

If I owned I wouldn't be begging a loan off a mate to be able to see the new movie or pleading for my granny-ma to get me the book for my birthday …… and I wouldn't be trying to struggle through a health science degree at uni either …… anyway on with the story ……..

Break

Alarms went off in the war room at number 12 Grimwauld Place, the wards had been breached at the Granger Residence by Death Eaters. Though it wasn't even breakfast time yet Moody, Tonks, Shaklebolt and Lupin were on their way in minutes, once the place was secured Miss Granger would be bought in by Mr. Weasley.

When they arrived the place was in shambles, both Dr Granger's were dead, Avada Kedavraed by the looks of it, the dark mark over the house, so the Death Eaters had apparently left. So slowly they scouted each room checking the ground floor before heading upstairs and checking the upper floor and attic, before they went looking for the access to the basement. Under the stairs, was what appeared to be a disguised cupboard until they opened it up and found stairs leading down to the basement. Cautiously they made their way down the stairs, until they reached the floor where three Death Eaters were laying on the ground completely unconscious.

Looking up ahead of them, sitting on the floor curled up in a ball was Allisandra Granger inside a huge, glowing dome-like shield of raw magic. They approached carefully, casting spells as they went trying to determine a way in.

When they reached the dome Tonks reached out to touch it getting a mild burn for her trouble, so they tried spell after spell but none disarmed it or even dented it. Shaklebolt decided he would portkey the unconscious and now bound death eaters to the ministry with Tonks. So off they popped leaving Moody and Lupin to deal with the girl.

After many many more failed attempts to drop Allisandra's shield they sent for Mr. Weasley and Hermione, after all they were twins, maybe she could help. Mr. Weasley brought Hermione directly to the basement, where they met up with Moody and Lupin, who explained what they'd tried and how they couldn't get through the shield.

Hermione watched the adults for a moment before just walking straight up to the shield and passing straight through it unharmed, before walking directly to her sister and sitting beside her. By this stage even Moody looked like a codfish, the way his mouth was hanging open catching flies.

"Ally-cat, what are we going to do?" Hermione asked quietly. Allisandra looked up before uncurling to wrap herself around Hermione and say,

"Mione-love we will do exactly as we always do when things go bad, you'll learn and I'll dance. And it's not like we are ever going to be alone, we always have each other." And so they sat for another 15 minutes before Hermione remembered the people waiting them just outside the shield.

"Ah Ally-cat? You can take down the shield now, the only people out there are here to help us." Allisandra blinked and asked,

"Mione-love are you sure and certain we can trust them?"

"Sure and certain, Ally-cat, sure and certain." And with that the shield dissolved into nothing-ness allowing the grown ups to approach.

They quickly charmed all the girls' things into trunks before shrinking them and getting them out of their home and to HQ, where they would be safe. On entering HQ Mrs. Black's portrait began screaming obscenities much to foul to record and they couldn't get her to stop. Ally looked at the painting curiously for a moment before asking if anyone was terribly attached to it. Getting strange looks even from Hermione when the answer was in the negative and she asked where her black make up bag was. Lupin handed it over after he restored it to it's original size only for her to up end it's contents onto the floor and pick a bottle of pink liquid out before dragging a probably antique chair over and climbing up so she was at eye-level with Mrs. Black.

"Would you please cease with the screaming lady?" But of course she didn't so Allisandra shrugged and said "Ok, your choice." Before unscrewing the lid and emptying the bottle over Mrs. Black's head. The screaming stopped alright, at the same rate as the fake nail remover destroyed Mrs. Black's head.

Once again Allisandra had left people gobsmacked, though this time Hermione was included in those affected. Who would have thought that the end of Mrs. Black's reign of terror would come about from muggle nail polish remover and an untrained muggleborn witch. Ironic much? After everyone regained there sensibilities (to a degree at least) introductions were made. Those who were close to Hermione were surprised by just how accurate the chalk and cheese comparison she used when describing Allisandra actually was. They were both 5'7" tall, with matching eyes and hair colour, but that was where the similarities seemed to end. Allisandra's hair was pulled back into a strict bun (that would make McGonagall proud), wearing ¾ length black tights under a black chiffon wrap skirt, and a ¾ sleeve black leotard with a vacant back and vee neck completed by the black heeled character shoes on her feet. She had been for a run, eaten breakfast and begun practicing by 6am. Hermione on the other hand had her hair loose and wildly out of control, scuffs on her feet, and was wearing rumpled cut of jean shorts and a crumpled t-shirt, having rushed getting ready to get to her family. Hermione wasn't fat, but compared to Allisandra's exercise obsessed body she was curvy and much more huggable, except in the bust, for all the dancing Allisandra did she was still a C cup, just like Hermione.

All the attention was getting a bit much for Allisandra, she didn't know these people, she could barely keep their names straight in her head, near photographic memory or not. Add to that she was desperately craving strawberries and Bosc pears, her comfort foods. Nobody seemed intent on moving from the staring step so she would just have to give them a bit of a nudge, twisting slightly where she stood so that she had eye contact with Hermione she focused on strawberries and pears until Hermione looked at her and nodded.

"Mrs. Weasley …"

"Molly dearie"

"Molly … do you know if we have any strawberries and pears?"

"No dearie I don't think we do, why ever do you ask?"

"Ally-cat is craving her comfort foods is all, while I turn to chocolate and bananas Ally-cat turns to strawberries and pears."

"How did you know she wanted that, she didn't say anything?" interjected Ron.

"Maybe not to you Ronald but she said it to me."

"How? We didn't hear anything?" Lupin was curious now, most everybody was.

"With eye contact we can share thoughts, feelings, desires, almost even entire conversations without saying a word, just like Ally-cat designated me spokeswoman for us, all twins do it don't they?"

Fred and George shared a look before shaking their heads,

"Not to the extent you're talking about, because we are so close and similar we think and act the same way, but what you're talking about is almost leglimency, just without wands or spells." This drew Harry's attention, he hated Snape using leglimency on him, it had been horrific, yet the twins used it on each other without a second thought, and it obviously didn't hurt them.

"Can you do it to other people?" Lupin asked. Both twins looked at each other before shrugging, Allisandra answered this time.

"We thought it was a twin thing so we never actually tried, do we have to do it today though? I would like comfort food and some down time, my world is trying to fall apart and mama and papa are dead and I think I need to sit down, or pass out, passing out actually sounds like a good idea…" Allisandra was rambling and quite possibly hysterical underneath her calm controlled exterior, not that Hermione seemed to be faring all that much better. The order suddenly jumped to it, getting the girls settled in the kitchen hovering and fussing over the two newest war orphans.

While Molly was mothering and clucking over the girls in the kitchen, Remus abducted the boys and Ginny to fiddle the girl's room around. They added an extra bed and set of draws to the room the three girls would be sharing. Then Remus charmed all the twins things into their proper places, some things didn't even unpack, the cases just put themselves away. That done Remus made the 'kids' promise to make everything as easy for the girls as possible, meaning no pranks. Out of things to do and most everyone still curious about Allisandra they trooped back down to the kitchen.

In the kitchen things weren't going quite as smoothly, Tonks and Shacklebolt had gotten back from the ministry via floo, straight into the kitchen. Allisandra had spooked, she currently had a shield so strong around Hermione and herself that you couldn't even see them through it. Her shield had also thrown Tonks and Shacklebolt across the room (explaining why the death eaters had been unconscious), and the only one able to walk through her shield was inside it with her. The kids were fascinated, she had never used a wand or had a lesson in her life and she could construct impenetrable shields. Imagine the pranks she could pull or what she could do in a battle with some training. It took almost ten minutes for Hermione to convince Allisandra that they were friends and it was safe to lower the shield, it then took another five minutes to convince her that they wouldn't be mad at her. When she did eventually lower her shield they were both surprised to note that the entire order seemed to be converging in the kitchen.

Moody was the first to speak after the shield dropped,

"Quite impressive girlie, that's what we need more of, CONSTANT VIGILENCE!" The shout was so unexpected by Allisandra that it actually bought the shield flying back up, before she sheepishly lowered it again. Hermione had a bad feeling about the way people were looking at them, especially when Professor McGonagall asked if she had this ability as well. Hermione shook her head as she replied,

"No, before I learnt to control my magic at Hogwarts I was a bit of a pyro, red fire when I spooked and blue fire when I needed comfort or a light, the blue fire didn't burn or produce much heat but the red was dangerous." Now Shacklebolt jumped in, "So how strong are those shields?" Allisandra blushed and looked down while Hermione answered,

"When we were four we had a kitten, he ran onto the road, Ally-cat ran out to get him back, a huge semi came around the corner and the driver didn't see her until it was too late, her shield went up and the semi hit it head on, the semi was decimated, it literally bounced off, Ally-cat was untouched except where Puss had clawed her. We moved right after that out of Little Whinging into Oxford, where a car came through our front yard and hit Ally-cat's shield, we had to move again because the whole street had burst into flames. That was when we started moving lots, which kept up until we were sent away to boarding schools." Everyone was staring, not even Harry and Ron had known any of this, "What? It was just bursts of accidental magic. All magical children have them." Molly shook her head before explaining that the repetitiveness of the same thing wasn't common, nor was the scale or frequency, this wasn't accidental magic, this was more like actual wandless magic, which should mean they could harness it.

The order did a lot of talking, and Allisandra got to know the 'kids' better, the twins made her laugh, and she already felt like she knew Harry and Ron from Hermione, and Ginny! Well it was obvious to Allisandra they would get along alright at a push, but she had a feeling they would never be best friends, while Ginny didn't see Hermione as a threat to her popularity, she was. Though with her plans to skip out on her school (because of her parent's death) she would be at Hogwarts and Hermione would have to take better care of her appearance. Then they would both be competition to Ginny, and neither twin was prepared to lose. Eventually it was time for dinner, and then the twins disappeared for twin time before bed.

The next morning Ginny woke to find the sun not up yet, it was 4:30 in the bloody morning and someone was going to pay for waking her up! She looked around to find Hermione happily sleeping and Allisandra getting into a pair of pink toweling hot pants and a green crop top/sport's bra, as well as running shoes and a trucker's cap, her hair in a pony tail out the back hanging almost to her waist before she braided it. Allisandra strapped her i-pod to her arm and was about to leave when she saw Ginny was awake. She came over and told her she was going for a run, asked if she wanted in, Ginny said no, rolled over and went back to sleep.

All was well until 5:45 when Molly got up. She was all ready and heading down to the kitchen 30 minutes later when she checked on the girls. Allisandra's bed was empty. Thinking the girl might just be an early riser she went looking for her. After searching all the common rooms with no luck she really started to worry. She went so far as to check in all the bedrooms as well, still nothing. In quite a panicked state now at 6:45 she went and woke everyone up. Everyone was just congregating in the kitchen when the front door slammed, followed shortly by a sweat drenched Allisandra jogging into the kitchen and grabbing an apple, her ears still plugged into her i-pod. Taking a bite she flashed them the peace sign and then signed 'thank-you' to Remus before stealing his coffee, and danced wiggling her buttock over to start toasting some fruit toast. Hermione got up and went over to Allisandra, putting on another two slices for herself before ripping the headphones out of her ears.

"No-one knew where you were Ally-cat, you gave Molly quite a scare."

"I was only gone a while, and Ginny knew I was running, she woke up before I left."

"Yeah at 4:30 this morning you were running, it's now almost 7!" Allisandra blinked twice before swearing,

"Bugger! I am running so late it's not funny!" Hermione started laughing then,

"Much as I'm sure everyone would appreciate you running around in a skimpy little practice outfit there isn't a studio here."

"Oh well that's just dandy, now I'm going to end up fat."

"Yes, yes you are, though maybe we could use the time to teach you magic."

"But I don't have a wand, unless …."

"…. It was the plan …."

"What was the plan?" Harry asked, slightly scared by the smiles on the twins faces. They smiled wider before squealing,

"Shopping Spree!"

The twins had sat down side by side to eat their breakfast and plan their shopping trip. In fact they planned it so well that once they finished eating they bolted upstairs to get ready together. Allisandra picked a denim mini skirt, red pumps and a red satin halter top, the kind where the neck piece was a metal circlet and the fabric fell loose except for a chain connecting it across her back. Her hair was tamed into loose ringlets and held back by a cute red bow. Hermione was wearing identical red pumps, painted on denim cut-offs finishing just below her knees and a red bat wing top, clingy with a deep v neckline and a gold flower charm leading the eyes down wards. Her hair tamed the same way but with a flower in place of the bow. Both girls had black mascara and kohl eyeliner on as well as **red **lip stain and gloss. The look completed by identical denim clutch purses with all the stuff they needed in them. All dressed they set their smiles the same and left the room, heading downstairs. They were almost home free when they came across Harry and Ron, unfortunately or fortunately depending on how you see it Ginny was also with them. Allisandra quickly sent Hermione 'plead the fifth' so both girls smiled identical mischievous little smiles before pressing their forefingers to their lips miming silence. Before attempting to continue their escape, but luck was against them apparently.

"Where are you going?" Ginny asked much louder then either cared for, as it bought Tonk's in from the next room.

The twins pouted as Tonk's called in Moody and Remus to deal with the 'escape attempt'. Allisandra had a genius idea, whilst pouting she began twisting back and forth while fiddling with the hem of her skirt. Hermione picked up on the plan and while not thrilled began running her charm back and forth along the chain. The pout and wide-eyed innocent look was one thing that worked on dad's and the drawing of attention to the low top and short skirt worked on guy's, hopefully the combination would work on order members of the male variety. And if all else failed they could turn on the water works and get to go that way. Allisandra started talking,

"We were just going out for a spat, to do a bit of retail therapy," Hermione continued then,

"We didn't want to trouble anyone to go with us, not when you all surely have much more important things to do than baby-sit us,"

"And you know we can look after ourselves with magic,"

"And we'd be back long before dark,"

"And we'd stay together the whole time," Hermione then played the trump card,

"If you really cared about us and thought we were as powerful as you said you did you'd let us go." Everyone was staring, no one could tell them apart, and the pouting and fiddling was making it difficult for even Moody to stop them. (Yes it really works, I was the spokes girl for anything my friends or I wanted from a teacher while in school because with those and a few other tricks nobody ever denied me anything, though the fact that everyone thought I was a naïve airhead helped, no one believed me capable of manipulating anyone, ha those fools.)

Then Charlie Weasley wandered in, he'd just arrived back from Romania and hadn't seen any of his siblings yet. Well imagine his surprise when he saw the twins at work, considering he had never seen them together before, and didn't recognize Hermione. And then he got to watch Moody cave and tell Remus to take the girls shopping. Both girls broke into identical smiles and squealed before flinging themselves at Moody and babbling their thanks through the hugs. Then they pulled back and linked arms with Remus (one each side) chattering away about how grateful they wee and where they wanted to go and Ginny and Tonks were coming to right? Charlie interrupted the psycho-babble,

"Ahem, is it possible for me to get an introduction or am I meant to guess?"

"Guess" The twins said as one before continuing to drag Remus out the front door. Harry took pity on Charlie and said,

"They were Hermione and Allisandra but he had no clue which was which." Ginny and Tonks had grabbed their stuff quickly and were now following out the door. When the twins were on your side you took what you could get.

They all apparated to Diagon Ally, (Tonks took Ginny and Hermione took Allisandra) where the twins took charge, heading to Gringotts before going into Ollivanders (which had been reopened that summer by his son). Allisandra was the quickest match to a wand the group had ever seen, she picked up a wand on display while Ollivander was out the back looking for wands and it was a perfect match (9" Rowan with a phoenix tear and unicorn hair core). After paying they went to Flourish and Bolts and got a fair pile of books, mostly just for interests sake (animagi, occulmency, wandless magic etc.) as well as the twins texts and recommended reading list. They restocked on quills and coloured inks (Allisandra wanted rainbow and pink glitter inks) and parchment and notebooks and then went to the Menagerie where the girls got a large black owl (called Hecate) and were about to leave when Allisandra knocked into a man entering with a crate. Allisandra went to apologize when he swore at her a right treat and dumped the crate and left. The store owner Enid was not impressed, as she told them it was the third time that month this same cat had been returned. No one wanted the ugly beast, infact when Enid opened the crate out sprang a tortoiseshell version of Crookshanks with miss-matched eyes. Allisandra pouted … Hermione sighed and told Enid they'd take her, Enid was surprised but agreed none the less.

So the motley group headed into Madam Maulkins robe shop with Allisandra cooing over Sheila (the cat) and everyone else ready to leave before she adopted anything else. They got a full set of uniforms each which the girls would share along with new cloaks and dress robes (Allisandra was in raptures about the black gothic lace dress she'd found (think Morticia Adams), while Hermione got a gorgeous red velvet medieval style gown (think King Arthur style)). Remus was getting antsy, Tonks was getting antsy, heck even Ginny was itching to go home but the twins didn't seem anywhere near finished. After being pried from the racks of accessories Allisandra tripped out the door and into a wall. A wall with a six pack, platinum blonde hair and eyes like chips of ice, he was hot and she had eye contact so she pressed his mind lightly, questing after anything really, only to be bombarded by emotions that weren't hers. Pushing slightly harder she got flashes of people but she couldn't see them clear enough for long enough to know what they were. Then familiar hands wrapped around her arms tugging her back from McHottie (or possibly McBlondie, she couldn't decide) and into Mione-loves bubble. Eye contact broken he was free to recognize Ginny and Remus and quite possibly Tonks before he looked at the twins again and fled.

Hermione wasn't happy. She was very far from happy. The shopping trip had been going swimmingly and then Mal-ferret had to crash the party (figuratively and literally). Remus did not hesitate in rushing them all back to HQ and now not even Allisandra argued, she knew they'd explain in time. What was surprising was the tangible distaste directed at Mc Hot-Blondie? McBlonde-Hottie? McI-really-need-a-psychiatrist-to-fix-my-emotional-problems? Eh who cares … HIM … yes HE deserved capitals … Lost in her internal dialogue Allisandra was passive as she was checked over for spells by Remus and fussed over by Molly. Then the explosion came from Ginny.

"Could you be any more stupid? Just staring and drooling over ferret-face like he was all that? Great taste in guys, next you'll be pining after Snape. He's a bloody Death Eater for Merlin's sake. What the hell were you thinking?"

"That I'd crashed into a really hot guy with tons of emotional baggage that needs professional help and is feeling terrified, hurt, trapped and remorseful and wishes he was brave enough to off himself. I saw some very badly blurred stills as well, something to do with long blonde hair, canes, dark creepy swoopy guy, silver hands and a cemetery … or at least that's what they looked like …"

"Wait, you actually got inside his head?" Remus was amazed, they had spoken of the possibility of the twins doing it but they'd never gotten any closer to doing it.

"Ah…no… I was in my head I just tapped into his emotions and some really dodgy snapshots. Nothing like with Mione-Love where I can relive her memories."

That shushed everyone up quite nicely … until they all decided to try talking at once … joy … sarcasm truly is the lowest form of wit but it is just so darn fun. Then Remus silenced all the questions by physically dragging Allisandra and Hermione to the library to run some tests. First he challenged Hermione's pyromania and discovered just how gifted the little witch was, before trying to get them to read his mind. Allisandra kept getting emotions and blurry snapshots and Hermione kept getting talking and bad home videos. Remus was fascinated while Allisandra was frustrated, especially when she projected and suddenly he was frustrated as well. Hermione and Allisandra held hands and could combine their separate talents, and Hermione could project her thoughts quite clearly while Allisandra's were more like a whisper in the wind. Harry and Ron wandered in after a while and Remus had them join in. Hermione easily read Ron's mind and could hold a conversation telepathically with him even without eye contact, though it took a lot of concentration. Allisandra on the other hand only reached out ever so slightly towards Harry seeing as he wasn't very enthusiastic about being involved. He had a lot of negative emotions she could feel even without reaching out to him fully, but she took a moment and she dove in only to reef backwards physically and mentally clutching her head as the worst migraine she'd ever had blinded her. Hermione was at her side in a moment trying to find out what had happened and Harry was confused, he hadn't even felt her trying to get into his head.

As the pain slowly began lessening to an extent where Allisandra could once again see (and think) she released her head and resumes her previous position to try again. Then the inquisition 'tried' to begin, she silenced Hermione with a look and everyone else with a raised finger. Before focusing on Harry and asking,

"Would you mind terribly trying to keep your anger, fear and anxiety in check because it hurts like all buggery when that goes crashing into your psyche, I'm not whoever it was that hurt and probably violated you, so don't treat me as such."

Harry was surprised his past experiences and distrust of anyone in his head had caused Allisandra such a degree of physical pain, especially when he hadn't even been consciously trying to stop her. Infact he hadn't even known she'd started. Allisandra this time imagined herself a shield to deflect the pain before reaching out through a tiny gap in it. Harry was trying to suppress his emotions and was on tenterhooks waiting for her to try again, until she smiled and her voice whispered in his head 'Boo'. His jaw dropped and she giggled before whispering in his head that 'see this isn't so bad is it?' Harry couldn't help it, his mind answered no without his consent. She smiled wider and he suddenly found himself feeling smugly content and wanting to do the happy dance, he asked what the happy dance was out loud. Hermione and Allisandra shared a look and Allisandra began, swinging her hips and shimmying with a few salsa steps and Saturday night fever dance moves thrown in for good measure. It was amusing to say the least.

Allisandra suddenly had a genius idea. She grabbed Mione-Love's hand and projecting comfort, safety and trust dove into Harry's head bringing Hermione with her. Hermione found herself suddenly in Harry's head so she pulled up a memory – his first time on a broom. Together the twins relived that first flight, when it ended Allisandra started talking.

"So an evil freakoid is trying to off you and you're fighting for your life only to throw it all away on cleaning supplies." Harry was clueless as to what she was ranting about now, and found himself noting that she looked just like Hermione when passionately ranting, a thought which Hermione heard loud and clear.

"Oh Harry really of course we look the same we are identical twins, honestly I'd expect that sort of thing from Ronald not from you." Now both twins were ruffled at him, and suddenly Allisandra said 'pepto bismal' Hermione laughed and added 'Wally'. Allisandra and Hermione were both giggling when Hermione raised her wand and Allisandra wrapped her hand around it as well, before still laughing they pointed it at Harry and said 'abracadabra'.

Remus was more than slightly surprised when the muggle magic words apparently worked, flabbergasted is closer to the truth. Harry now was sporting PINK hair and the oddest red and white stripped outfit he'd ever seen. He had no idea how they had done such complex magic while laughing , using nonsense muggle words and both using the same wand, hopefully they could reverse it somehow … though it was as good as many a Marauder prank back in their day. Realising what he was thinking Remus blanched, two sets of prankster twins as good as the Marauders, if Voldemort and the Death Eaters didn't finish the order off they just might.

Break

Well I wrote this on the train to uni while listening to the Talespin soundtrack … like I said before this is for Elf … it was going to be longer but I filled my book and try as I might it won't right in any other so this is it then …. I have read book seven and I hate it as much as number six … hopefully you all enjoyed this …. If not I don't really mind … the fact that you took the time to read it says a lot for your character anyway and I thank each and everyone of you for sparing me the time it took for you to read this …

Also you said a while ago that you wanted me to write something as you thought it might be worth a laugh …. So this is also kinda for you demmons1399 and you CordeliaHalliwell and probably for all the other people who have mentioned me writing more though few you be that i can't remember mentioning it….. and yeah that's about it really ….. oh and I didn't mean any offense and at the end wally was where's wally for the outfit …. And pepto bismal was the pink medicine for the hair colour …. I did this joke in counseling about six months before I wrote this when we were working in groups in the library on visualization …. I described that Harry with pepto bismal hair that was anime spikey and wearing where's wally clothes and with glowing green eyes like danny phantom ….. we got thrown out of the library for laughing to loud and to much …..

Enjoy … and if you review me I'll go read and review you … hugs kisses and bread and butter custard made fresh yesterday

Love DramaQueen4eva (lol my physics teacher named me DramaQueen in high school and it stuck …. Lol)


End file.
